The Silver Lime
Prologue Two shapes hurried down the dark alley. Cloaks sweeping the alley as they entered the store. It's sign dark and forboding. "What are we doing here? This place is dodgy." the man whispered, looking at the sign with disdain, the store itself was dark and dirty, the perfect place for death-eaters to go shopping. The girl hissed, "Because, Borgin has many things that could help our cause, poisonous candles, cursed necklaces, undetectable poisons." she muttered as she sweeped into the store. She was greeted by a frail man, who asked, "You two again? What do you need this time?" he grunted, clearly annoyed with the young witch. The girl asked calmly, "We need an undetectable poison, you have some don't you?" her eyes narrowed dangerously. The old man narrowed his eyes, and nodded. "Of course I do, please, wait here." he walked off, and disappeared into the shelves. The younger of the two was curiously looking at a hand, and when he went to touch it, it suddenly gripped his hand, not letting go. "Eep." he growled, prying away from the hand, glarind at it angrily. "Hand of glory that is, only holds light to the owner, especially effective with a poisonous candle, but you wanted a poison," Borgin said, handing the girl the poison. "I don't want to know what you're planning to do with it." he muttered. "Just want to finish something I should have finished a while ago." the girl hissed, paying, then sweeped out of the shop, the young death-eater trailing after her, looking at his hand in worry, where the Hand of Glory had grabbed it. Borgin was left alone, and he shook his head. "If you wanted to finish it, you would have finished it." he said quietly, going back into the shelves. Chapter 1 Lillian was sleeping lightly, curled under some covers, hoping not to be woken up in the next few minutes, which of course, would not happen. There was a knock on her door, and she looked up, and saw Mrs.O'Hara walk in, with a worried look on her face. "How are you feeling, Lillian?" she asked with worry. Mrs.O'Hara wasn't her mum, more like her mums very good friend, her an Lillians mum went to Hogwarts together, and when Lillians mum died, she was sent to live with Gwenneth, under the careful watch of Mrs.O'Hara. But, now Lillian was with Mrs.O'Hara, because last year Death-eaters abducted Gwenneth, looking for someone, and she has been having horrifying dreams since the end of last year. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she stood up, and fixed her hair, walking down the stairs. Mark and Connor weren't in the living room, Lillian assumed that they were still sleeping, or doing something else, Matt was eating toast though. She sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast, and eating it carefully, Matt was almost finished, and he asked Mrs.O'Hara, "Can I go out and play?" Mrs.O'Hara smiled. "Yes, just watch out for gnomes, nasty little buggers." she said, and continued what she was doing. As Lillian finished her toast, she asked, "Where are Connor and Mark?" Mrs.O'Hara hesitated, then said, "I think Mark is sleeping, and Connor is reading," she stopped, then added, "Just warning you though, Mark hates it when someone wakes him up." Lillian smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." she left the table, and walked up the stairs to Marks room. She knocked on the door, then opened it. As she expected, Mark was sleeping, and she rolled his eyes, That's all he's been doing all these days, sleeping. ''she thought, then poked him with her wand. "Eh.. Wha?" he murmured, barely stirring. She poked him again, harder this time, and he stirred. "Will you stop poking me..." he faltered, and glared sleepily at Lillian. "It's not nice to wake someone up." he growled. Lillan just said calmly, "Well, if you didn't, I was going to pour water on you, but since you're awake, I guess I can't." she shrugged, walking away. Mark just scowled, and waited for her to leave, when she left, she went back downstairs. Mrs.O'Hara was looking at her watch with worry. "We have to hurry up, we have to get you to Diagon alley." she took out a pot, looking at it carefully. Mark jumped down the stairs, crashing into Lillian, making her hair turn into a startled red, and she glared at them. "Wait? We're taking floo powder?" he asked, looking at the pot, then turned to Lillian. "Um, your hair." he sniggered. "Yeah." Mrs.O'Hara said, shaking the pot a bit, while Lillian shook her hair, turning it to black. Connor followed after Mark, also crashing into Lillian, who scowled, and hair turned red again, "Will this happen everytime you two come down those stairs?" Connor shook his head, and said, "Sorry." she shook her head, turning her hair black again. Mrs.O'Hara asked Lillian, "Have you used floo powder before?" Lillian shook her head, and Mrs.O'Hara turned to Connor, "Care to show her?" she asked. Connor nodded, and Mark was looking at the fireplace warily. "What's wrong with the fireplace?" Lillian asked, as Connor took some of the dust. "Um, well, that's how you travel by floo powder, by using the fireplace," Mark laughed nervously, "I never liked travelling that way." he shuddered. Lillian watched Connor step into the fireplace, and he turned to them. Mark widened his eyes, and already started to back away. Connor nodded to Lillian, and said, "Diagon alley!" and he threw down the powder, and Lillian jumped when he disappeared into a green flame. Mark and Lillian peered cautiously, and sighed. "That's how it works." Mrs.O'Hara gave her a reassuring smile, and gave her some floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace, wondering what she had to do, then decided to do what Connor had done. She finally said, "Diagon Alley!" and threw the powder down. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening, but it was obviously very dizzy. She then fell out of the fireplace, and landed in a drabby store, she wasn't sure where she was, and she knew she said it right, but she certainly didn't land where she wanted to go. She got up cautiously, and pointed her wand at everything that moved, and jumped when Connor jumped in front of her, with a playful look in his eyes. "Ack!" Lillian exclaimed, and then relaxed, "Where are we?" Connor then looked very confused, "I'm not sure.. It wasn't supposed to happen, that's for sure." he said, looking around also. Lillian was looking curiously at a hand, it was wrinkled, old, and grey, and it obviously might have been dangerous. She felt Connor pull her away from the hand, and she realised that someone was coming from the shelves of books. As they hid, the old man murmured, "Can't keep their facts straight, those two, should have set cornish pixies on them when I had the chance." and he disappeared behind the tall bookshelves again, still murmuring to himself, annoyed. Connor whispered, "We have to leave now." and he lead her to the door, they sneaked out, hoping not to the disturb the old mans rambling. They hurried down the alley, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the witches and wizards along the alley, who looked just as odd as the store, with deep dark eyes, and odd smiles, Lillian stuck close to Connor, eying the mysterious witches. They stumbled out of the alley, and they turned to look where they came from. "Knockturn Alley?" Connor asked, frowning, then shook his head. Lillian didn't really care at the moment, she just said, "Let's find Mark first, then we can try and figure out why we didn't end up where we supposed too." Connor had agreed, and they hurried down the street. They ran into Mrs.O'Hara, who hugged Connor tightly, and asked, "Knockturn Alley?" looking at Lillian with confused eyes, while Connor was struggling against her, blushing in embarresment. "Yeah." Lillian said, trying not to laugh. Mrs.O'Hara tipped her head in confusion, then shrugged. "Well, you guys are safe now, Matt is in Ollivanders, and Mark is getting his books." Lillian said, "I should go to Matt." and she hurried to the wand shop, with Connor following her. As she entered, Matt had already tried several wands, to no avail. Mr.Ollivander started to get impatient, and he hurried to deep within the shelves of wands. He came out, and scowled, "Silver Lime, 14 inches, slightly springy." he growled, he passed it to Matt, who grabbed it. To both Ollivanders and Connors surprise, the wand reacted to Matt, a silver mist flowed out of his wand into a calming mist. Ollivander had narrowed his eyes, "The Silver Lime is rare, but always worked for true seers and those skilled in Legilimency." he said. Matt widened his eyes. "Cool!" he exclaimed, and paid for his wand, and hurried out. Lillian was confused, she's heard of seers and the art of legilimency, but she didn't get why Connor was so surprised. As they both hurried after Matt, who was looking at his wand with wide eyes. Mark was carrying books in a cauldron, and passed the cauldron to Matt, and they heard him say, "Next time, do everything first, and get your wand last." he muttered. Mark then hopped up to them, "Let's go get our own books." he pushed them towards over Flourish and Blotts. As they bought books, the lights started to flicker, all the students in the store looked up in confusion. Connor asked, "What's going on?" Mark shrugged, "Maybe the lights are running out of electricity?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, shaking his head, and paid for his books. Connor didn't seem so sure, but he also followed Mark, leaving Lillian to wonder why the lights were flickering. Lillian grabbed a couple more books for light reading, and hurried toward them. Matt was still waving his wand around, he had a cat in a basket, who looked very disgruntled, it had a lion-like tail and a squashed face. Lillian looked back at Flourish and Blotts, and the lights were acting perfectly normal, ''Well, that's odd. ''she thought. She realised that Mrs.O'Hara, Mark, Connor, and Matt had started to walk off without her, and she hurried up to catch them. She was suspicious at the flickering lights, it was odd, in a bad way. It was always a bad way. ~*~*~*~ Lillian faced the platform entrence, to muggles, it was just a brick wall, but to students, if you ran through the wall, it would take you to platform 9 3/4, where a scarlet train would take you to Hogwarts, a wizarding school for young witches and wizards. Connor and Matt had already had gone through, with Mrs.O'Hara following soon after. Mark and Lillian looked at each-other, then started to run toward then entrence in a panic. "We only have a minute until the train leaves!" Mark said in panic. Connor was helping Matt get his stuff on the train, and soon Connor was on with his, looking at them both in horror. Mark had ran to Connor, jumping on, looking at Lillian. "Where's Butter?!" Matt yelled at Lillian. Lillian whipped around, looking for the trouble-making cat, the cat wasn't hard to miss, since it was light cream with a lion-like tail, and a squashed face. She saw Butter run to the train, and she was about to follow, but she realised the train had started moving and her eyes widened in horror. Matt grabbed Butter, and ran into the train, and Mark yelled, "Hurry up, Lily!" She knew her stuff was already on, it went with Matt's, but how could she get on a moving train? It wasn't possible without help. She then hurried toward the slowly moving train, and she jumped when it whistled, meaning it was about to go faster. She was at where Mark and Connor were, and almost tripped, until she was grabbed by Connor, who dragged her on. "That, was too close!" Mark exclaimed, while Lillian was helped up by Connor. Lillian looked at Connor and said, "Thanks, I think I would have gone face first." she smiled sheepishly. "That would have been likely." Connor smiled, letting go of her, and going into the train. Mark laughed, "Let's find a compartment, Matt made some friends with the new first years." and he nodded to where Matt had disappeared too. Mark said, "Let's go catch up with Connor." and hurried into the train. Lillian followed, as the train rumbled on, she finally caught up to Connor and Mark, who were both in a compartment, talking. Mark smiled at her, then said, "Well, at least we get to learn about Cornish pixies in Defence Against The Dark Arts, those things are nasty." Connor just nodded slowly, keeping his gaze straight. Lillian looked up, the lights had started to flicker, just like they started flickering in Flourish and Blotts. She thought, ''What? Again, what's going on? Mark and Connor both looked up also in curiousity, and they shrugged, continuing to talk, Then there was a large bang, and the whole carriage shook, and soon, black smoke streamed down the hall-way, obstructing their view. "Bloody hell!" Mark gasped, jumping out of his seat, wand out. Connor pushed him back down, "Calm down!" he scowled. Lillian had also jumped out of her seat, and she peeked out of the doorway, surprised at how dark it got so quickly. "Lillian! You're letting the powder in!" Mark said, trying to wave it away with his wand, to no avail. Soon it got dark in all the compartments, including theirs, and she growled, "I'm going to check what happened." and she snuck out of the compartment. Mark said behind her, "This is Peruvian instant darkness powder!" Connor muttered behind her, "Who'd want to use this on a moving train?" "Someone who doesn't want to be seen." Lillian said calmly, feeling her way through the pitch black compartment. "I wouldn't try using Lumos, it won't work." Mark said. "Thanks for telling me." Lillian hissed through clenched teeth, and then she felt someone push past her. "He-Hey!" she growled, grabbing the persons cloak just before they hurried off. When she stood up, she finally growled, "Watch where you're going!" but faltered when she saw the face. Matt had turned to her, his eyes wide with fright, and he murmured, "Darkness is surrounding us, is poisoning us in secret, even the pure are being posioned from the shadows." "What?" she asked, and Matt looked suddenly confused. "Huh? Why is it all black Lillian? I think it's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.." he smiled, acting as if he didn't remember a thing. "Huh?" she heard Mark say behind her. Matt just laughed, "Well, hope they clear this stuff up when we get to Hogwarts!" and he walked past them acting as if he never said anything. Lillian just stood there, her eyes narrowed, and she asked, "What was that about?" Even though niether Mark and Connor answered, she sighed when the train came to a halt, and the darkness started to clear. Mark muttered, "Come on, I think it's going to rain." Mark was right about it raining. The lake looked like a raging torrent of water. Mark tipped his head as they got into a carriage, "I'm confused, I don't get why Matt pretended to forget what he said." he muttered. "That's because he did." Connor said flatly, with a thoughtful look on his face. "What?" Mark stared at him. "He doesn't know what he said," Connor said, and continued, "He didn't pretend, he actually doesn't know what was said." Mark raised an eye-brow. Connor scoffed, "He had a prophecy, seers don't usually remember what they said." "Oh." Mark sniffed. "Seer...?" Lillian asked, looking at Connor curiously. "A seer is someone who can see into the future, and predict prophecies, and, according to mum, are stored in the hall of prophecy," he froze, then continued, "Seers don't remember what they said though," he then shook his head, "It's very wooly magic though, true seers are very rare." Mark sniffed, "If it's so 'wooly' why did Matt have that little vision thing?" "Wooly means vague, Mark." Lilllian said, stifling a laugh. "I.. Nevermind." Mark sighed, shaking his head. Lillian looked at Connor, who looked thoughtful, "How is Matt a seer? I remember someone telling me that true seers only appear in families who had a true seer before.." Her eyes widened, and Connor said, "Your last time is White.. The name is familiar, and not because it's you." he smiled. Lillian just rolled her eyes, and looked outside, the torches were only dimly lighting the darkness of the storm. Hogwarts was looming over them. "Well, I don't think there's ever been a true seer in my family.. At least not that I know of..." her eyes went downward to look at the carriage floor. Connor said nothing. Lillian didn't expect him too, she didn't need to look up to see that he was uncomfortable. He shuffled nervously in his seat, obviously wanting to hurry off the carriage. Away from the awkward situation. She could tell Mark was uncomfortable too. She looked up. Connors expression was flat. And Mark was nervously clenching his jaw. "What's the matter with you two?" Lillian asked. Connor must have been staring into space, because he looked at her with a confused expression. Lillian shook her head as the carriage stopped. "Nevermind then." she got out hurriedly, because Mark was clearly becoming very nervous. She looked back, Mark was indeed looking unusually nervous, while Connor looked very relaxed. Which, for both of them, was weird. What was going on? Chapter 2 As the large brass doors slowly opened to let the students in, Lillian sat down, waiting for the first years to come from boats on the lake. She wouldn't be surprised if one of them was soaked from the rain and lake, or maybe they all fell in. They all sat down, Connor and Mark were arguing about something. Probably about what classes they would have first. Mark said Astromony, while Connor said Potions. That went back and forth for a while, until the first years arrived. She prodded both of them in the shoulders, rather hard. Because both of them had looked at her in shock. And Mark rubbed his arm, glaring. While Connor got the point, and turned to the first years but did kind of look at her with mock hurt. Lillian was about to give him a prod in the side of his head, but thought better of it, because the first years passed their table, one of them was a girl, tall for her age, and looking around very nervously, then she caught Mark's eye, and he smiled. She blushed a little, and seemed to float away towards the sorting hat. While Matt followed her, almost skipping to the stool. Lillian rolled her eyes, and looked at Connor, but he was watching Matt skip away with an amused expression. She also smiled at Matt, and turned to the sorting hat. Madame Snow looked quite tired and disgruntled, which is usual, being the flying teacher must be quite tiring. She put the hat on the stool, and said, "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat, and be sorted into your houses." She gave a rare smile, and looked at a parchment, and finally called, "Maria Bell." The girl that Mark smiled at peered nervously at the hat, and went up to it. The hat said nothing for 2 minutes, then finally called, "Gryffindor." Soon, most of the students were placed, and Matt was last. "Matthew White." Madame Snow called, eyes looking curiously at Matt, who seemed to have lost his confidence. He sat on the stool, and he disappeared into the hat. And Lillian kept watching, and after 5 minutes, it finally called, "Gryffindor!" The whole Gryffindor table clapped, and Matt gave a small smile to Lillian. sitting down with some other first years, including Maria. Professor Flake said, "I welcome you, new students, and to older students welcome back!" she hesitated, then spoke, "As usual, the forbidden forest is out of bounds." Even though she had stopped, she got a grim look on her face, and she said, "Enjoy the feast." Food seemed to appear out of no where, but she was more interested in why Professor Flake looked so grim. Was something wrong? And whatever it was, it had Madame Snow disgruntled. She poked Connor with a bit more gentleness then before, and he looked up, "What?" he asked. "Does Professor Flake seem... Upset to you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, waiting for Connor to answer. He got a thoughtful look on his face, and shook his head. "Well, no, not really." he shrugged. And he asked, "Why?" "I don't know.. She seems a bit off..." Lillian faltered, then Mark cut in. "Well, she's old right?" He asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, at which Lillian stared, her eyes widened. "She can't be that old!" Lillian shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure, you don't know how old she is." Mark retorted, and smiled sheepishly. Connor just shook his head, but Lillian started hearing a cracking sound, like the sound of a bone cracking, or a window slowly eroding away. She asked Connor and Mark, "Do you hear that?" Connor and Mark had stopped arguing, and looked at her, tipping their heads with bemused expressions. "No?" Connor also smiled. "Are you okay, Lillian?" he didn't believe her, and when she turned to Mark, he had the same expression as Connor, as if he thought she was extremely tired. ''Please! Don't look at me as if I've lost it! ''she thought, looking at Connor with despair. Who's smile had faltered, "You're not serious?" his eyes suddenly concerned. Lillian looked at him. "I am serious!" she snapped, looking at them both. Mark still had that almst skeptical look on his face, but Connor seemed to look at her as if though she was not human. "Can you tell me what's on your mind Connor? Or, if you can't, continue to stare at me like I'm a potions experiment." she said in an almost in a sarcastic voice, but inside, she couldn't help but laugh. "Hm?" He looked at her through narrowed eyes, then finally answered, "Well, I'm not so sure." "What?" Lillian raised an eye-brow. Connor shrugged, then replied, "I said, I'm not sure, and what I mean by that is, I don't know why you're hearing things only you can hear," he hesitated, then asked, "What are you hearing anyways?" "Um, a bone breaking, or something like that." Lillian muttered. Mark asked, "Like.. A pop?" "Uh... No, it sounded like something breaking in half... Like, a window shattering." Lillian said quickly, turning to eat. Connor said, "Well, it can't be someone apparating, you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts." Mark sniffed, "Hey! I never suggested it!" he snapped. Lily laughed, and prodded Mark, "Well, you may not have suggested it, but you implied it." she said. Mark just grumbled, standing up and leaving the table in a huff, he was one of the first to leave, and Lillian took his spot. "What's with him?" Lillian asked, a bit surprised on how Mark was acting. "I have no idea." Connor said quickly, and continued to eat. Lillian sighed, Connor must know what's gotton into Markus, he has been acting kind of moody. ~*~*~*~ "Lillian!" a voice yelled. "Ack?" she muttered, stirring from her sleep. And she opened her eyes to see Gwen, another second year student, who was trying to wake her up. Gwen said, "It's almost breakfast, I'm sure you don't want to miss that, breakfast will keep your energy up." she smiled sweetly. Lillian nodded, and stood up, Gwen looked like she wanted to say something, but shook her head, Lillian looked at her, "Is something wrong?" Gwen shook her head, and said, "I was just thinking is all." Lillian nodded, and walked downstairs. She looked around, Matt and some first graders were crowded a Chess set, eyes flickering with curiousity, and Lillian came up to them, "And what are you doing?" she asked. Matt said, "Allen and Camera said it was possible to win in under a minute... It's not really working though." he faltered, looking back down to the chess-board. He then suddenly looked up, "Oh yeah! Mark told me to tell you that they're already down in the great hall." he said. Lillian nodded her thanks, and walked out the portrait hole, she watched the stairs cautiously, because they liked to move, she finally went down the great hall, anticipating the stairs movements. When she finally reached the great hall, she didn't even have a chance to sit down when Mark stuffed a newspaper in her face. "Hey, can I sit down first!?" she gasped, pushing Mark away. But she was surprised to see his face was full of shock, and he dragged her to the table where Connor was sitting, looking thoughtful. Lillian sat down, and grabbed some breakfast while Mark said, "The Daily Prophet is talking about recent activity from Death Eaters." Lillian looked confused, "Okay? But aren't they disbanded?" she asked. Mark shrugged, "Maybe they are, but what's really confusing is that they would choose now to make themselves spotlights for The Daily Prophet, it doesn't add up, why are they causing trouble now?" he asked. Lillian just stared, while Connor seemed to be interested in something else, because he was looking down at a book. Lillian asked Connor, "What are you reading." He didn't answer, but he seemed curious about something as he turned the pages, looking across the pages. And she said in a loud voice, "What are you reading?" Connor finally looked up, and snapped, "Studying." nd went back to his book, looking throughly annoyed with Lillian. Lillian tried to peek at the book, but Connor just moved to the side a bit, and said, "Please Lillian, I'm trying to look for something." Lillin sighed, and looked at Mark, who was reading the newspaper with interest. Lillin jumped when the first bell rang, she got her books, and rushed out, ignoring the looks she got from Connor and Mark, who were in no hurry. She entered the potions dungeon, and sat down at a table, some were already there, and some were just coming in. Mark and Connor sat beside her, and Connor continued what he was doing, while waiting for Professor Fall. Mark was looking around carefully. Professor Fall swept into the room, giving some students near the door a scare. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions